Silas Boh
Silas Boh is a human rogue from Alhaster, capital of the Principality of Redhand in Iuz's Bandit Lands. Silas is a member of the Steelfire adventuring band. Silas was portrayed by Basil Mumaw. Description Relationships History Silas Boh was born in Goodmonth 6, 571 CY in the city of Alhaster, a port city on the northern shore of the Nyr Dyv, and capital of the Principality of Redhand, though at that time Redhand was part of the Shield Lands, and known as the Viscounty of Redhand. The ruler of Redhand, Prince Zeech, has been in power since 575 CY. In 577 CY, Zeech left the Knights of Holy Shielding and led Redhand to secede from the Shield Lands, on claims that Earl Holmer, ruler of the Shield lands, had wrongly accused him of piracy, besmirching his name and honor. A civil war followed, led by the Knights of Holy Shielding loyal to Holmer. After the rebels were defeated, Zeech allied with the Combination of Free Lords to the north, commonly known as the Bandit Kingdoms. In 579 CY, the Shield Lands were invaded and taken over by the Horned Society, a realm of fiend-worshipers to the west. The Horned Ones had been joined by the Bandit realms of Wormhall and Warfields, and upon seeing their success, other Bandit realms, including Redhand, sent troops as well. This lasted until early 583 CY, when the Horned Society recalled their forces to defend their realm against the demigod Iuz, from whose realm they had seceded decades before. By Coldeven, the Knights of Holy Shielding had reclaimed their entire realm. However, within a matter of months, the Shield Lands fell once again, this time to Iuz himself, whose machinations during the Greyhawk Wars (582-584) had increased his empire considerably. Iuz first marched on the western Bandit Kingdoms, then fell on the Shield Lands. Luckily, Prince Zeech was able to save his realm by swearing fealty to the demonic demigod in 583, and Redhand, far from Iuz’s immediate grasp, enjoys near-autonomy. That isn’t to say he has full control of the other Bandit Lands, either, as there’s plenty of fighting among former Bandit Kingdoms, most notably, orc-infested Reyhu to the north. Silas lost his mother to the Red Death plague in 576 CY, and his father died fighting in the Shield Lands in 581 CY. By that time, however, Silas had been apprenticed to a blacksmith, to ease the financial burden on his father. Silas's master was cruel, and he spent much of his leisure time, what little there was of it, on the streets, engaging in petty crime, for anything more would attract the attention of the Blessed Angels. Relief from a life of smithing came in 587 CY, when Silas was conscripted into military service. For the next six years, he honed his skills, serving as a scout, spy, and occasional assassin, usually against Reyhu orcs or priests of Iuz. Silas was honorably discharged in 593 CY, and has mainly been taking it easy in Alhaster, though he will occasionally hire on as a mercenary from time to time. Most recently, Silas's activities led him to discover a cell of Ebon Triad cultists in the city, which he helped capture with the aid of a few fellow mercenaries, though two of your band were slain. Silas and the other three survivors were thus given invitations to Zeech’s 20th year anniversary gala, but he the only one able to attend, as his companions, tired of Alhaster, left town.